


The Nerdy Swedish

by dragonmage27



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Massage, med student damen, nerdy is the new sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmage27/pseuds/dragonmage27
Summary: Prompt from anon on tumblr: Modern CP au where Damen gives Laurent a massage





	

Damen looked up when Laurent returned from the shower, wearing nothing more than a pair of lounge pants. They dipped low on his hips and provided quite the enticing image, his damp blonde hair falling gracefully over bare shoulders.

Deltoid. Axillary nerve. Inserts on the deltoid tuberosity of the humerus. Oh. There’s an idea. “Hey sweetheart," Damen called, "come over here.”

Laurent raised a fine brow, but walked over to bed regardless after disposing of the damp towel and retrieving his laptop from his desk. “You have that lecherous look on your face. Focus. You have an anatomy practical tomorrow.”

Damen smiled wide. “I study better with you beside me.” He patted Laurent’s side of bed.

As soon as Laurent laid down, he pulled up his lab report for his cancer bio class. It wasn't due until next week so Damen didn't feel guilty trailing his finger across Laurent’s finely defined and sharp collarbone. Laurent froze. “What are you doing?”

“Studying,” Damen murmured. His finger hovered. “Acromioclavicular joint.” His touch trailed down soft, silky skin, following the curve of the bone. “Sternoclavicular joint.” Following the neck muscle softly upwards, he edged along the side of the sternocleidomastoid. Innervated by the spinal accessory nerve, C1-C5.

He could feel Laurent’s pulse quickened under his finger. Carotid pulse. Never palpate bilaterally.

Laurent was holding himself tense, and when he spoke, Damen could tell he was making himself breathe normally. “I believe,” his voice hard, “the models in your class are cadavers.”

“Hmm, yes,” Damen murmured. “But it’s always better to have a live-model, don’t you agree?”

Laurent made a small noise of protest when Damen gently put his laptop on the nightstand, and swung himself on top of Laurent, his strong thighs on either side of his hips. Laurent hitched a breath when Damen lowered his head and pressed his lips to Laurent’s chest.

“Pectoralis major,” Damen whispered to Laurent’s chest as it was rising and falling. “Clavicular head flexes the humerus, sternocostal head extends it.” He sucked at a sensitive spot on the side, just under his arm where he knew Laurent was ticklish. He tried to squirm away, but Damen tightened his thighs to keep Laurent in place. He knew the spot would blossom into a beautiful bruise by the following morning on Laurent’s fine skin.

He brought his attention to one of Laurent’s stiffened nipples and drew it into his mouth. Laurent gasped and his hand grabbed onto Damen’s bare thigh. Damen sucked happily as his other hand trailed up the side of Laurent’s waist, following the grooves of the intercostal spaces before flicking and playing with the other nipple happily.

Damen was broken out of his almost reverent ministrations when Laurent made a noise and pushed him back. Damen retreated. Laurent’s face was flushed, his chest was flushed, and he was breathing rapidly.

“You need to study.” Laurent forced the words from his mouth. Damen could see the emotion in his stormy blue eyes. He would face Laurent’s wrath tomorrow for this teasing. He couldn’t wait.

“You’re too tense,” Damen sighed. “Fine. Lay down on your stomach. I’ll look over your back muscles.”

Laurent hesitated.

“Please? It’s boring staring at images. This will help me more. You know I’m a tactile person.”

Damen could see the moment when he won. Laurent pushed him off, and flipped onto his stomach, grumbling something about abandoning Damen in the cadaver lab next time.

Damen grinned, and reached into the nightstand drawer for the chamomile oil. Just because he had to study doesn’t mean he couldn’t kill two birds with one stone. Which was exactly what he told Laurent when he turned his head to glared at the small bottle in his hand. “Wasn’t lying when I said you were tense. Have you been leaning over the microscope all day again?”

Laurent grumbled something affirmative into the pillow.

Lying face down, Laurent’s pale milky skin contrasted their dark sheets. He looked like a marble statue and Damen almost didn’t dare touch. But he could. He was the only one who could.

He started at the top, on the trapezius, where it was extremely tight. His touch was gentle, first just warming up the tense muscle beneath his fingers. The oil had a gentle fragrance and was calming as it also warmed up on skin and permeated the room.

He moved towards the erector spinae. A set of three muscles, Damen remembering the mnemonic: I love spinach. From lateral to medial: iliocostalis, longissimus, spinalis. As he followed with his thumb along each muscle, he kneaded with firm steady movements that drew a soft moan from Laurent. Damen begin to feel himself stir.

He moved to the large flat back muscle, the latissimus dorsi, innervated by the thoracodorsal nerve. He spread his large palms over Laurent’s sensitive sides, his external obliques. Laurent squirmed and tried to wiggle away. Damen swung his leg over Laurent and trapped him, preventing his escape. As Damen lowered himself to rest on Laurent’s bottom--careful to not lower his entire weight, putting most of his force on his own knees--he realized this was a mistake. His cock was more than a little happy to be nestled in the groove of Laurent’s ass, despite the layers of clothes between them.

Laurent tensed up and Damen continued kneading the hard muscle, even if it meant leaning down to reach, pressing his cock harder against Laurent’s ass. Slowly, Laurent relaxed again under Damen’s touch. He let out low purrs that _ did _ things to Damen. Happy things.

He slowly began to trail down until he reached the curve of his ass and Damen moved himself to hover over the back of Laurent’s knees. He reached for Laurent’s waistband and paused his hands there. “I don’t want to get oil on your pants,” he said innocently. That was true, for the most part.

“Really,” Laurent murmured, rubbing his cheek against the pillow. He had a look of bliss on his face, his eyes lidded. He looked relaxed and so beautiful. “My gluteus maximus, is it?”

Damen grinned. “Keep doing those squats, sweetheart.”

Laurent arched his back--holy shit, what a sight--to give Damen a playful swat. His hand landed near Damen’s upper thigh, which was near his, by now, straining cock. Laurent rolled around and Damen released his legs so he could turn until Laurent was now laying on his back again, arched up by his elbows. His eyes were wide open now, a playful look on his face. He lowered his head and peered through his lashes coyly, “Seems like my back isn’t the only thing that's hard.”   

Damen couldn’t hold it back any longer. He leaned down and captured Laurent’s lips, lowering his body so they were pressed together, chest to chest, legs tangled. The hard kiss was long overdue, wet and heated. He pulled away just to ask, “Done with your report?”

Laurent surged up to meet his lips again and Damen grabbed Laurent’s long legs and wrapped them around his waist. Instinctively, Laurent thrust up. “It can wait. You’re done studying?”

Damen panted down into Laurent’s open mouth, grinding himself against Laurent’s hardness. “I think I can move onto other parts of anatomy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you were expecting sexy massage and got an anatomy lesson instead. 
> 
> Thank you [Cynthia](http://americancupsofbritishtea.tumblr.com/) for reading this over so quickly :)  
> Say hi on [tumblr](http://sarabelium.tumblr.com/)


End file.
